


kisses

by harleenevir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Miya Osamu is a Little Shit, lol im so gonna abuse that tag, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleenevir/pseuds/harleenevir
Summary: it started with a stupid question from a stupid man named miya osamu
Relationships: Ginjima Hitoshi/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 5





	kisses

**Author's Note:**

> because i don't have a better title name

“So, how’s it like dating Gin?”, the question threw Suna completely off guard. To the point he spat his drink out, which was by the way very disgusting courtesy of Sakusa. It took a couple of seconds for Suna to recompose himself only to glare at Osamu. 

“What?”, they continued their little staring competition until Osamu broke eye contact and stared at the court. 

“Ya know exactly what I’m talking ‘bout, yer not exactly subtle”, Osamu said amused. Suna however, was not amused. Yeah sure, he admits he has a  _ tiny  _ crush on the second-year wing spiker, but it’s not like they’re  _ dating. _ To begin with, was Ginjima even into men?

“We’re not dating though?” Osamu’s head whipped to the side to stare at Suna once again. He was gonna retort on how that was a lie but noticed the seriousness on Rintarou’s face. Osamu muttered a low holy shit and patted Suna’s back.

“Don’t mind,” Suna slapped Osamu’s hand away and sent him a deathly glare. Rintarou couldn’t believe it, had he and Ginjima been so intimate to the point that their teammates mistook them for lovers? To make matters worse, the one that had to point it out was Osamu.  _ At least it wasn’t Atsumu _ . “The whole team thinks yer dating by the way”

Suna internally facepalmed himself and wanted nothing more than to find the nearest river and jump inside it. This was the worst, the  _ absolute worst _ thing that could happen. If Osamu finds out about his  _ tiny _ crush on Ginjima he’s screwed for life. 

“Anyways, we’re not,” Osamu gave him a raised eyebrow but decided to brush it off.  _ ‘This isn’t supposed to happen. I’m usually the one with blackmail on the team, not the other way around.’ _

-

Ever since the ‘incident’, Suna is stupidly conscious of everything Ginjima does. He realizes that it’s out of character for him, and that his feelings are not just ‘a tiny crush’. Rintarou curses Osamu under his breath and walks towards the school gymnasium with a scowl on his face. 

Suna hears footsteps behind him and shortly after feels a tap on his shoulder. He abruptly stops and looks towards the person that dared interrupt his curse ritual. His mind goes blank for a split second after seeing the person's face.  _ Ginjima _ .  _ The source of all his problems _ .

“Why’re ya in such a hurry, Rin? The gymnasium won’t run away ya know,” Suna pursed his lips and then heaved a small sigh. Right, he needed to  _ calm down _ for a moment. He’d been so on edge because of Osamu. 

“Just trying to figure out how to curse Osamu,” Suna replies shortly, looking Ginjima dead in the eyes. Gin gave him a confused look but decided to brush it off. 

“Don’t got a clue what he did this time, but you do you,” Ginjima says while slinging an arm around Suna’s shoulder.  _ God please save me _ . “Anyways, we should probably head over to the gym before we get scolded by Kita-san.”

_ Calm down Rin, he just slung an arm over your shoulder. No big deal, this is normal between teammates. This is normal, this is normal, this is normal, this is normal- _

“Rin, seriously dude, what’s wrong with ya? You’re actin’ weirdly today,” they both stop a distance from the gymnasium and Ginjima turns his head to look at Suna while unslinging his arm. “Yer kind of spacin’ off.”

After waiting for awhile and getting no answer, Ginjima yanks Suna by his school tie and pulls him down so they’re at eye level. 

“Heard from a birdie that ya like me, s’that true?” Suna’s face deadpans and he swears that once he gets the chance Miya Osamu will be dead. “If ya don’t answer me, m’gonna kiss ya, okay?” If Suna hadn’t combusted before he had now. 

The Ginjima who didn’t get an answer leaned in and locked their lips together. Suna’s mind was cleansed and he felt like he was on cloud nine. However the kiss only lasted for a mere few seconds. Rintarou curses under his breath, grabs Gin by the waist and pulls him in for another kiss. Although, this time it was a bit more heated.

Suna nips at Ginjima’s bottom lip but the latter refuses to give the former entrance. Annoyed, Rintarou’s other hand tangles itself in Gin’s hair and tug which results in a small gasp from the shorter male. Suna took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside and explore the unknown mouth. The taller male had been in relationships before, had kissed multiple people, but this. This was amazing, this was like ascending to heaven. 

Needing air, Ginjima pulled away first and avoided Suna’s eyes. Rintarou pulled the shorter male impossibly closer and nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck. “Normally I would’ve killed Osamu by now, but he gets to live another day,” Suna mumbles quietly but loudly enough for Gin to hear him. The wing spiker laughs lightly and wraps his arms around the middle blocker. 

“Mhm, wouldn’t want ya to get in trouble for hurtin’ a teammate” 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry, this is so ooc and kind of rushed ngl??
> 
> idk i just really really really needed more ginsuna on ao3 cause there's barely like,,, any???
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoyed this clusterfuck


End file.
